1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a fastener for holding a plurality of objects. More specifically, an improved method for holding a plurality of objects.
2. Description of the prior art
Paper fasteners take several forms. The most common is the kind formed with three U-shaped bends with the first nested between the legs of the third. This form of fastener is satisfactory for holding together a few thin sheets. However, when used upon a thick pile the angle between the two parallel legs is such that the legs twist scratching the paper, slipping off the paper pile and causing excess bulk when filed. Another common kind is the one having a torsion bar or an intermediate portion reversly bent upon itself from which two sections extend overlapping each other. This type eliminates most of the above mentioned problems but generates another problem, these fasteners lose the capacity of holding thin piles of paper after mounting on a thick paper pile. This is due to the loss of tension between the two arms. Other fasteners have been designed with the purpose in mind of reducing slippage when the fastener is used on a thick pile. These fasteners also have drawbacks. Some are difficult or expensive to manufacture. Others do not consider the advantage of having a torsion bar. and yet others require too much effort to mount on thick paper piles.